


Because I love Adrien too.

by unacaritafeliz



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, THE CAT BOY GETS HIS CUDDLES, also I'm still playing around with tenses, but it's actually very fluffy, like all my fics there is a lot of crying, this is just about Alya and Adrien being best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unacaritafeliz/pseuds/unacaritafeliz
Summary: "Alya buries her face in both her hands as all her emotions come flooding out of her in choked sobs. She feels Chat stiffen in shock, before he moves to sit next to her. He reaches out to loop an arm around her shoulders and gently pulls her towards him so that her head rests against his chest. He wraps his other arm around her too, and she clutches at his suit, as if he were the only thing tethering her to the Earth."Hey, it's okay," he whispers into her hair. "You're okay. I've got you.""[When Adrien goes missing, Alya springs into action to comfort her friends. She keeps her own feelings quiet, until a certain superhero shows up one night on her roof.]





	

Alya falls to the ground the second she hangs up her phone. The tears she'd been holding back start running quietly down her face. She should have said something to Marinette on the phone, she knows she should have, but she couldn't bring herself to give her best friend even more to worry about. Marinette was suffering enough without knowing about Alya's struggling too. The same thing went for Nino.

Alya buries her face in her hands with a sigh. It had been over a week since Adrien had gone missing, a week of searching in vain, a week of comforting her best friend and her boyfriend with warm hugs and hopeful words that she didn't even believe herself anymore. She had no outlet, only pain and sadness and worry, and an overwhelming amount of grief. It was starting to consume her.

"Uh, Mademoiselle Ladyblogger?" says a quiet voice. "Are you alright?"

Alya looks up, straight into the glowing green eyes of Chat Noir. She quickly wipes at her eyes, not wanting him to see her crying. From the way his eyebrows furrowed together in a frown, she knew he already had.

"Chat Noir!" she exclaims. "What are you doing here? Is there an Akuma?"

"No, I was just out on patrol when I saw you," Chat says. He drops to the ground, sitting crossed legged in front of her. "What's wrong?"

Alya bites her lip, considering Chat's offer. She hadn't interacted with Chat very often but he had always been kind to her; always ready to give a joke or quote for the Ladyblog. She knows Chat Noir has a lot of love to give and that he wouldn't mind sharing some with her. She opens her mouth to speak, but falters, closing it quickly. It wasn't fair to unload all her pent up emotions onto someone she barely knows. She shakes her head.

"It's not your burden, Chat," she says.

"Mademoiselle Ladyblogger," Chat says softly, placing his hands gently on her thighs. "Let it be my burden."

Alya breaks.

She buries her face in both her hands as all her emotions come flooding out of her in choked sobs. She feels Chat stiffen in shock, before he moves to sit next to her. He reaches out to loop am arm around her shoulders and gently pulls her towards him so that her head rests against his chest. He wraps his other arm around her too, and she clutches at his suit, as if he were the only thing tethering her to the Earth.

"Hey, it's okay," he whispers into her hair. "You're okay. I've got you."

Chat doesn't push her to talk and she's grateful for it. He runs his hand gently up and down her arm, silently comforting her. Alya focuses on the rise and fall of his chest beneath her cheek as he breathes, the slow and calm rhythm helping her to regulate her own breathing.

Once she's calmed down, Alya shifts so she's no longer leaning on the superhero. Chat turns to face her again, his posture straight and his eyes looking straight at her. His hand rests on his thighs, and Alya reaches out to lay her hand accross his. If Chat minds, he doesn't say anything.

"My friend Adrien is missing," Alya says.

She sees Chat tense out of the corner of her eye and the reporter in her flares into action wondering if he knows something about where Adrien is. Not that she believes Chat would have done something cruel to her friend, but he may have seen him on patrol, or heard someone say something. A tiny flicker of hope lights up within her.

"Adrien?" he asks. "Adrien Agreste? The model?"

"Yeah," Alya says, nodding. "You haven't seen him recently, have you?"

"No," Chat says. "I'm sorry."

The flicker of hope burns out immediately. It's the most sincere Chat Noir's ever looked so she knows he's not lying. She shakes her head. Of course he hadn't seen Adrien. He probably hadn't even tensed up at the mention of Adrien's name. She was just imaging what she wanted to see, as always.

"No, it's okay," she says. "It's just, Adrien's been gone for like a week and no one knows where he is. Our class has been helping to search for him, every afternoon after school. We haven't found him and he hasn't gotten into contact with anyone. We have no idea what happened to him. We don't know if he ran away or if was kidnapped or if he's hurt or..."

"Breathe, Mademoiselle Ladyblogger," Chat interrupts.

Alya stops at his interruption, shutting her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Sorry," she says, opening her eyes. "I'm just really tired right now, and I'm really worried about him. And I haven't really had anyone to talk to about this so it's all just been building up, I guess."

"You haven't talked to anyone?" Chat asks. "What about that guy that always comes to film with you? He's your boyfriend right? Doesn't he care about Adrien too?"

"Nino is Adrien's best friend," Alya explains. "He's so upset, he loves Adrien so much. I have to be strong for him, not bringing him down with my own feelings."

Chat's eyes widen as she speaks and a small frown has appeared on his face. He quickly shakes his head.

"A-and what about that girl that lives at the bakery?" He asks. "Marinette, right?"

Alya almost laughs at that.

"Marinette's in love with him," she says, with a small smile. "She's taking this even harder than the rest of us."

"In love?" Chat breathes.

Alya grimaces. Marinette was going to kill her. She takes a deep breath and decides to ignore Chat's question, hoping he'll let it go.

"They're both so sad and worried and I have to be there for them," Alya continues. "I have to be strong for them because they need me. I can't be selfish. But it's just so hard for me, because I love Adrien, too."

She realises that tears are streaming down her face again. Chat stares at her as if he was really seeing her for the first time, his eyes wide.

"This Adrien guy must be something special, huh?" Chat asks softly.

"He is," Alya replies. She doesn't even hesitate to admit it.

Chat blinks at her, before he averts his eyes down to their joined hands. He's being uncharacteristically quiet as he brushes his thumb across her hand absentmindedly.

"Hey Mademoiselle Ladyblogger," Chat says, softly. "Can you keep a secret?"

Alya feels her heartbeat quicken. Maybe she wasn't wrong before. Maybe the cat does know something about where her friend is.

"Yes," she says. "Of course I can keep a secret, Chat."

Chat Noir takes a deep breath and shuts his eyes.

"Plagg," he mutters. "Claws in."

His body lights up with green light and Alya's eyes involuntarily shut to defend herself from it. Her heart races even faster as she realises Chat is releasing his transformation for her, letting her know who he is behind the mask. A new thought forms in the back of her mind, a new glimmer of hope for Adrien, but she blocks it. He can't be. She can't let her imagination run wild with theories. She get her hopes up.

The light fades and there's only darkness behind her eyelids. She can't bring herself to open her eyes.

"Alya?" Chat asks.

Alya takes a deep breath and forces herself to open her eyes. She gasps when her eyes finally focus on the boy in front of her.

"Adrien!' she yells.

She throws herself at him. Adrien Agreste falls backwards as her body collided with his, her arms wrapping around his neck. His muscles are tense under her arms but she can't really bring herself to care about whether she's making him feel awkward. She tightens her arms around him and buries her face in his neck, breathing him in. Relief floods through her as her brain finally processes that he's real, he's here and he's okay.

It takes a few moments for Adrien to recover from the impact of Alya's body hitting his. As soon as he does, he chuckles softly and wraps his arms loosely around her back.

"Shh, Alya," Adrien says gently. "You're going to blow my secret."

"You're alright," she murmurs in response. "God, Adrien. You're..."

She breaks off, quietly crying into his neck. One of his arms tightens around her back, while he buries the other in her hair, pressing her closer to him.

"I'm sorry," Adrien chokes. She has no doubt that he's crying now too. "I... I didn't know! I didn't think that you guys would care..."

Alya pulls back to look at his face. She can't believe this boy; this boy was literally the sweetest, kindest boy she had ever known, including Nino, and he thought he could just disappear without anyone noticing because he thought nobody cared about him. She wants to fight the world for making him feel unimportant. She places a hand on either side of his face to make him look at her, slowly wiping a tear away from his eyes.

"We love you, Adrien" she says. "The entire class; Nino and Mari and Rose and Juleka, Alix, Kim, Ivan, Mylene, Max, Nathaniel even Chloe and Sabrina. And I love you too, I love you so much, Adrien. I'm so sorry we didn't do enough to make sure you knew."

She sees Adrien's eyes go wide before she presses her lips gently against his forehead. Adrien gaps as he pulls her back into his arms.

"Thank you, Alya" he whispers into her hair. "Thank you."

A comfortable silence falls over the two teenagers as they hold each other and silently cry. The warmth of Adrien's arms and the sound of his breathing grounds Alya, and she hopes she's offering him just as much comfort.

Eventually she shifts back into a sitting position. Adrien stretches out to lie down with his head in her lap, as if he's unwilling to put any distance between them. Alya doesn't mind. She cards a hand through his hair and he exhales contently as he shuts his eyes. Alya almost believes he's going to start purring. She decides to keep playing with his hair.

"So, you're Chat Noir, huh?" she asks, a small smile tugging at her mouth.

"You can't tell anyone, you know?" he murmurs.

"I won't," Alya replies. There's a beat before she adds, "I'm glad you told me."

"I'm glad I did too," Adrien says. He grins as he opens an eye to look at her.

She smiles back at him, warmth filling her body. Suddenly, she realises how temporary all of this is. Adrien Agreste is okay, but he is still missing from the rest of the world. She still has to go to school without him, join searches for him, comfort Nino and Marinette who will still be worried even though she knows where he is and can keep track of him. She averts her gaze to the skyline. Her hand stills invountarily. She doesn't want to lose him.

"Are you going to go home?" Alya asks.

"I don't know," he admits. "I don't know if I could go back to Pere after our last argument."

"He's worried about you, you know," Alya says, gently. She turns her attention back to his face.

"Yeah, okay," Adrien snorts, bitterly.

Alya's heart stammers at the cold, resign tone of Adrien's voice. She's never had any particularly strong feelings about Gabriel Agreste, positive or negative, but in that moment her body fills with hot anger. She even can't imagine her own father ever making her feel like he didn't care about her, let alone imagine someone doing that to actual ball of sunshine Adrien Agreste. She resumes playing with his hair, hoping to send some love into this poor boy's body.

"He's been helping us look for you," she says. "Nathalie too. They're actually taking direction from Nino and you know how your father feels about Nino! I've never seen your father or his assistant look as small or as lost as they have since you left."

Adrien looks up at her, his bright green eyes wide.

"You really think they're worried about me?" he asks.

"They love you, Adrien," says Alya. "How could anybody not?"

Adrien closes his eyes again. Alya falls silent too, still gently playing with his hair. It looks kind of like how Chat's does, now that she's messed it up properly.

"Will you come with me?" Adrien asks, eventually. "When I go back home, will you and Nino and Mari come with me?"

"Of course we will," Alya says, looking back at him. "As soon as you're ready."

"Adrien, I'm hungry!" interrupts an unfamiliar voice. "Can we go now?"

Alya shrieks when a small black creature flies out of Adrien's shirt to settle on his chest. She's never seen a creature like this before. It's about the same size as a bird, but has a face like a cat. The reporter in her flares up again as she bends down to get a better look.

"Uh, this is Plagg," Adrien explains, sitting up. The creature, Plagg, flies off his chest to hover in front of his face. "He's... well he's called a kwami. He's what makes me Chat Noir. He's also an asshole with no concept of timing, however."

"Hey I waited all this time while you moaned," Plagg whines. "I even let you reveal your identity to her, the Ladyblogger, a person who could easily expose you to the world."

"She won't reveal out secret Plagg. I trust her," Adrien says, smiling at her. The smile quickly fades. "But it is getting late. We should go."

Adrien gets to his feet and Alya rushes to stand up and follow him, reaching out to wrap her fingers around his wrist and holding him in place. She's not ready to lose him again.

"You can stay, you know," she says.

Adrien smiles, his whole face lighting up, and Alya knows in that moment that she'd do anything she can to keep that smile on his face.

"I know that now," he says. "But I think... I think I just want one more night on my own before I go back. But can I see you tomorrow? And Marinette and Nino? I want to tell them about Chat too."

"You're telling more people?" Plagg whines. "Adrien!"

"I trust them, Plagg," Adrien says. "Besides it sounds like they actually care about me."

She hates the fact that he still sounds hopeful and unsure about the way their other two friends feel about him. 

"They do," Alya says, firmly. "I'll invite them over after school tomorrow and you can meet us here.. And you'd better not skip out on us, Cat Boy."

Adrien laughs at the silly nickname, which was the exact reaction she was hoping for from him.

"I won't," says Adrien. "I'll be there.

"If you don't I'm going to skin a cat," threatens Alya. She releases her hold on his wrist to cross her arms across her chest in a jokingly threatening position.

"I'll be there, Alya, I promise," Adrien repeats.

"Adrien!" moans Plagg. "Let's go!" 

"Okay, okay, we're going," Adrien mutters, rolling his eyes fondly at the kwami. "Plagg, claws out!"

Alya's eyes involuntarily shut as Adrien is consumed by green light again. As soon as there darkness behind her eyelids, she opens her eyes to see Chat Noir smiling tentatively at her, limbs tucked in close to his body. His body language is entirely Adrien and she suddenly understands why she didn't work out his identity before. This is a look she's never seen on Chat Noir.

"I still can't believe you're Chat Noir," Alya breathes.

Chat's smile turns into a smirk. His eyebrows sparkle mischievously at her as he rests his weight against one leg and pops out a hip, confidence rolling off him in waves. He lifts an eyebrow at her and, suddenly, he's entirely Chat Noir.

"I didn't know it would be such a surpurrrise to you, Mademoiselle Ladyblogger," Chat says.

He moves forward to pick up her hand and begins to move it to his mouth. Alya giggles as she snatches it away from his grip.

"Adrien, that pun was terrible!" she laughs.

"Ahh, but it made you laugh," Chat teases, extending his baton and lazily leaning against it.

"You're the worst," she moans.

"Yes, but you love me," Chat says.

He's almost shy as he says it and Alya is once again struck by how easily he slips between his Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste personas. Maybe they're not different personas at all, just two sides of the same boy. She smiles.

"I do," Alya says. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," Chat agrees.

He walks over to the edge of her rooftop. He pauses for a moment before looking at her over his shoulder.

"Uh, Alya?" Chat asks. "When you said Marinette was in love with..."

"I said nothing, Agreste," Alya interrupts, suddenly remembering what she'd said earlier to Chat Noir. God, Marinette would've killed her for telling Chat Noir. The punishment would be ten times more severe if she ever found out Alya had also told Adrien Agreste about her feelings for him.

"Right," Chat says, with a smile. He drops his gaze to the ground. "Thank you, Alya. For all of this."

Alya waits until he lifts his eyes to her face before replying.

"Of course," she says, smiling at him. "Anything for you, Adrien."

He smiles at her, the perfect combination of Adrien Agreste and Chat Noir, before extending his baton and launching himself into the night.


End file.
